This invention pertains to a protective enclosure for a motorcycle and more particularly to a weatherized system located on the forward portion of the motorcycle in front of a rider for protection against such elements as wind, rain and sun, during operation of the motorcycle. The enclosure includes a removable adjustable compact rainshield adapted to be positioned on a vertically adjustable windscreen.
While efforts have been made in the past to provide enclosures to protect a motorcycle rider from the elements, they have suffered from a number of deficiencies. In some instances, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,512, the enclosures surrounding the rider are too bulky and massive and have not been found satisfactory. In other cases, such as illustrated in French Pat. No. 1,255,486, the roof member is not adjustable and thus fails to afford adequate protection against the elements, and/or presents a risk of injury to the rider under certain circumstances.
For example, the roof member in the device shown in the cited French patent is restrained against upward movement by a rear supporting post. When the post is disconnected, the roof member swings downwardly and forwardly for storage. The fixed joint between the windscreen and roof, however, prevents rotation of the roof upwardly and fowardly, so that the rider can be injured on going over a sharp bump which projects him into the roof.
It is desirable to provide a system for weatherizing the cycle to protect the rider from the elements during inclement weather. When the weather is not inclement, however, it is desired that the system be adapted to permit the rider to adjust it to his dictates.
Specifically, what is desired is a rain and sun shield which is adapted for easy assembly to the top of the windscreen. The shield should be fastened in such a manner that it can pivot about the windshield in the event a rider's head contacts the shield as a result of going over a severe bump or the like. Similarly, to provide for the safety for the motorcycle operator and preclude the danger of head or neck injuries, the shield should employ a means for attaching the shield that permits the shield to separate from the windscreen once the shield has moved or is pivoted beyond its maximum extent.
It is also desirable to have a shield which is adapted to be removably and readily fastened and laterally adjusted in position at the top of the windscreen. When not in use and removed from the windshield, it should be compact to permit it to be stored in a storage compartment of the motorcycle.
It is further desired that a weatherizing system provide a windscreen which is adjustably positioned relative to the fairing of the cycle. The windshield or screen should preferably have means for wiping off moisture that accumulates on the front of the screen, as well as means for removing any moisture that accumulates on the back of the windscreen.